


His Light

by Writing_Goat



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Sally Face - Freeform, practice, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Goat/pseuds/Writing_Goat
Summary: Just a little practice I done in mobile. Sal is remembering everything about his best friend.





	His Light

I'll never forget his face.

They say ones mind will warp memories over time, change details, change features and voices. 

I still see his face in my dreams. My nightmares. My nothing's. He's behind my eyelids and stitched into my heart. I remember his rough hands and stale breath of cigarettes.

I remember how we met. His mother, the sweetest I have had the pleasure meeting, introduced us. The happiest memory of my time was you extending your walkie talkie to me, and teasing me for using it outside your door. We became quick friends.

You saved me from the darkness in my life. I felt the tendrils twisting around my heart and squeezing it's blood dry. Your light, like strange stone, pieced through the ropes of endless death and breathed life into me. 

I'll never forget his voice, calling out my name in fright, excitement, fear, happiness. His voice was smooth, rhythmed. I play his sentences over in my head like a busted cassette. I wasn't fast enough. I never told him how much he meant to me.

Willing steps, I take them towards the last room I'll see for the rest of my life. The end is around the corner and I can feel him running to greet me. If not for the heavy feeling of defeat on my shoulders, I might even have smile.

The pain. The darkness. The sounds of a door being banged upon. I hear crying that splits my soul and drowns me in the feeling of my flesh being fried. I see his face in front of me now.

His long brown hair, his hazel eyes. That adorable beautinark that stole the breath from my lungs final breath. He unstraps my hands and feet from the chair and brushes my hair with those strange hands of his. Again I finally feel home, he pulls me into his chest. Touch. Touch that even the cult couldn't take from him. Tho they tried. His breath tickles my ear, pulling me into the light with him.

“C'mon Sal… Everyone is waiting for us.”


End file.
